


Coming home

by TrissMacGyverJohnson



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 06:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19371244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrissMacGyverJohnson/pseuds/TrissMacGyverJohnson
Summary: After six months from your departure, Phoenix Foundation needs you back in the team for one last mission together. Coming back to see your old mates, especially Mac, could turn to open a chapter you thought it has been closed time before.





	Coming home

After a pretty rough day, the idea of closing your laptop and going to sleep, postponing your unfinished work to the following day, was getting ever more tempting; but your sense of duty was stronger than tiredness, so you ended up revising your last report. Once you ended, before you could actually put all away, the icon of an incoming call brightened up on your screen. You excluded it was someone from work, because they would have called you on the untraceable phone they gave you the day you started working for them. It had to be something personal, but it was not usual receiving calls at that hour of the night, since all the people you know, live at too many time zones of difference from you. Your spidey sense told you that you would have regretted not accepting this call, so you clicked to answer. A black haired woman appeared on your screen, and you felt a sense of apprehension at the sight of her.

“Hi Y/N, I’m so sorry for calling you at this hour, I know it’s pretty late by you, but I need your help to solve a problem we got to deal with” Matty Webber, talked in her fast and authoritative way, leaving you no time for questions or complaints.

“I’m confused, I thought I could have no relationship with my old agency”

“I’ve asked your boss to make an exception for this time, she’s going to give you all the details tomorrow before you’ll leave for Los Angeles.”

“What? Tomorrow? And how long do I have to stay there?” These questions reminded you of the first time you had to change country for work, leaving your old life and loved ones behind.

“She gave you two days, you’ll need to be fast. It’s nice to have you back in the team.” Matty smiled, and as the adoptive mother she is for you and all of your old mates, she asked: ”Is everything alright Y/N? I hope you are eating enough and not overworking yourself”

“Yes, I’m just tired, these last six months have been tough… ”

“Have you made new friends? You know, we work better with people we trust”

You preferred not to talk about this topic, so you , skillfully, changed the subject of the conversation: “Why are we just talking about me?! How is everyone?”

She smiled: “Mac is okay”

* * *

 

You are working in the lab, when you hear some steps getting closer to your desk.

“Why didn’t you tell me that you were coming back to Los Angeles?” Mac’s voice distracts you from what you’re doing, so you turn on your chair to look at him, answering: “Matty told me last night, I haven’t had the time”

“You could have sent me a text, or just called me….even if you haven’t done it once in the last six months”

“Mac, you know that I can’t have contacts with none of you. It’s not my choice…”

“C’mon Y/N, you didn’t even try it! Bozer and Leanna stayed in touch for months after spy school, can you tell me how their situation was different from ours?”

Since you don’t give him any answers, he goes on: “I think that for you it was easier to leave everything behind, including us”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about…”

“So why don’t you explain that to me?”

“How? We got no time, I have to leave tomorrow"

The door of the lab opens with a loud noise, and Bozer walks in, screaming at you and Mac: “Hurry up, guys, we need you in the war room!”

You get up, feeling overwhelmed by thousands of feelings: guilt for having ignored all Mac’s calls and messages for months, anger because of him not wanting to understand that forgetting would have been the best option for both, but also frustration, loneliness…

Before you go out, he stands in front of you and says: ”Come to dinner with me tonight, I swear that I will let you move on with your life after that”

* * *

 

A soft music comes from the restaurant Mac gave you appointment in; you step in and walk towards the woman at the reception desk that shows you the room at her back, full of tables and people. Her help isn’t really necessary to lead you to the right place, because you have spotted Mac, already sit at your table, from the very first moment you came in.

“You look really good tonight, I mean, you always look good…”

“Thank you, I wasn’t expecting this when I’ve casually put some clothes in the suitcase, this morning”

He asks you about your new house and work, so you show him some pics on your phone of your apartment, how it was when you went to see it the first time and how it looks like now that you have furnished it; but every time you look up, you’ve got the feeling that he was already staring at you, giving you proof that his attention is caught by something way more interesting.

“What about you, do you have any news to tell me? That girl that Matty recruited, Samantha Cage, seems nice. I couldn’t help to notice that you get along very well…”

“Why do you bring her in the conversation, right now?” He questions, as things were flowing between you two, but you wanted to keep yourself at distance, anyways.

You nervously take a sip from the glass of white wine in front of you, looking away from his piercing blue eyes. Then, you slightly lean on the table, and say: “Mac, let’s be honest, we broke up from six months, I would understand if you were seeing someone else.”

“Really? Because if I knew that you are dating another man, well, that wouldn’t leave me indifferent. But maybe this is exactly the reason why you’ve never called me back, excluding the option of a long distance relationship. I wouldn’t be surprised if I saw the pics of your new boyfriend with the ones of your new apartment.”

He gets up from his place, walking towards the exit of the restaurant, leaving you alone. His words hurt you and leave you a little bit astonished, he has never been the jealous type, in all the time you’ve been together he never made such a burst out…

You go out, finding him walking back and forth some meters ahead the place of your meeting. When he sees you, he walks towards you and before you could say anything, he starts talking: “I’m sorry Y/N, I shouldn’t have said those things.”

“How can you think that it could work between us if you don’t trust me? I haven’t called you back because I thought it was the best for both! I don’t want that we loose our time or our jobs because of a story that has no future. I know that you don’t understand that but all I wanted was for you to be happy.”

“How can you know that? Do you really think that we got no future?”

“Mac, these things never work…” you say, hugging him.

He caresses your back, leaving you confused and out of words, and takes advantage of your silence to whisper: “I don’t feel anything for Cage, no one could ever take your place, neither in the team nor in my heart. I’m not over you yet, Y/N.”

“I was lying when I said that it would be okay for me if you dated her”

You both laugh at your little confession, then breaking apart from his hug, you add “I think you don’t have to worry about me meeting someone else: I’ve hanged out with a couple of boys but I’ve felt no sparks with them” as he holds your hand, you can exactly feel the spark you’re talking about running through both your bodies. “Angus MacGyver, I fear you’re going to be my first and last boyfriend”

“It doesn’t sound so bad” he smiles, as he gets closer to kiss you.

Before it could actually happen, Mac’s phone rings, taking you back to reality.

“It’s a text from Jack, I forgot to tell him that I asked to see you tonight, so they’re everybody by me, right now.”

“If you have to go, don’t worry for me…”

“I don’t want to leave you just yet. It wouldn’t feel right. What about drinking a beer with us, later?”

“I don’t know, Mac. I’ve got my flight early in the morning, tomorrow.”

“C’mon Y/N, do you really want come back home without saying goodbye to your best friends?”

The word “home” sounds a little exaggerated, referring to the four walls that will welcome you the following day.

 

When you walk past Mac house’s door and see all your friends reunited around the fire pit, all the memories you have collected in the years you’ve been working together, come back to your mind: the missions you failed, Matty’s reproaches, the injuries, but also the evenings spent playing truth or dare or beer pong, the holidays, the laughs…

When everybody’s gone home, you stay a little longer to help Mac cleaning the balcony, and while you are putting empty bottles of beer in a black trash bag, you confess: “Thanks for convincing me to see them, I thought it would have been painful to say them goodbye twice, but I had a good time, instead. I felt to be home again after a long time.”

“I’m glad you had fun.”

You promised to yourself that you wouldn’t have cried, nor believed that things could have gone in a different way, but now that it’s time to go, you really can’t hold back your feelings anymore: “I can’t believe that tomorrow at this hour I will be at the opposite side of this country, again”

“You know you don’t have to go” Mac comes closer, trying to reassure you “I mean, of course you’ll have to go, tomorrow, but stay here tonight”

* * *

 

You hear a female’s voice calling for your flight through the airport’s speakers, so you turns back to Mac and say: “I should go now”

He takes you in his arms and you kiss him, literally as it was the last time, trying to hold back the tears: “I’m so sorry for causing you this pain a second time, you don’t deserve this”

“It’s okay, you don’t have to worry for me, please just be careful”

You’re glad having told that you love him the night before, because you would have never been able to do it in that moment.

You follow the queue and look over your shoulder to meet his gaze, trying to catch every details of him, wondering if this is going to be the last time you’ll ever see each other.

* * *

 

The watch on your nightstand rings and you just move your hand, looking for the button to make it stop. You slept really bad and still feel tired, but that’s not because of the jet lag: you’ve been crying all night, thinking about the events of the previous days.

Instead of going straight to the bathroom to take a shower, you bring your laptop to bed and type a phone number.

“Please answer, please answer, please answer” you keep repeating in your mind.

“Hey Y/N, is everything okay?” You hear Mac’s sleepy voice, then you see him rubbing his eyes, on the other side of the screen.

“Y-yes, I-I just wanted to let you know that the flight went well and I’m arrived home with no problem”

“Oh, it’s good..but are you sure that’s all? I am not complaining, but If I woke up someone at 3 in the morning, it would be for a real good reason” he shows his sly half smile and you can’t help but laugh, too.

“I just wanted to hear your voice before going to work”

“You can call me whenever you want, honey. Can I ask you if you have changed your mind about us?”

“Mac, I know it’s going to be hard but I think that our love deserves that we give a try to a long distance relationship”

“In this case, what about I will call you before going to sleep?”

“I will wait all day for it.”


End file.
